


Project EROS

by Radish_of_Doom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assertive Yuuri, Barter exchange, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit and his hamsters are matchmakers, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Trust Issues, Vicchan Lives, bad ass yuuri, innocent Victor, rating may change later on, sweet victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radish_of_Doom/pseuds/Radish_of_Doom
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are two people with pasts and have issues with opening up and trusting others.Will they be able to help each other out and at the same time find they thing they both want the most?





	1. Side Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Project EROS is a story I hope will interested you all. English is not my native language so sorry for any spelling mistakes I wasn't able to catch myself. This story has been in my head for a while. The first chapter is the short introduction of Viktor. Next chapter will introduce Yuuri and the we will move onto the main story :).
> 
> Please comment if you would like me to continue Project Eros and see how this story will develop. Additional tags will be posted as the story progresses.
> 
> Love to all! Radish! :)

Project EROS

Chapter 1 : Side Viktor

Viktor Nikiforov – retired multi gold medalist and living legend of figure skating turned co-trainer of Russian Tiger Yuri Plisetsky and model has problems.  
To name the main ones: 

1\. Everyone thinks that he is a living sex god and he cannot go anywhere without someone trying to molest or have their way with him.  
2\. He had to move 6 times in the last 15 years due to people trying to break into his apartment/houses.  
3\. He is slowly going bald.  
4\. He has no friends(?) beyond work. His only companion is his lovely dog Makkachin (Makka.jpg, Makka_sleeep.jpg, Makka_bath.jpg, Makka_with_Y_fedora.jpg).  
5\. At the age of 33 he is trying to find his place in life.  
6\. Did he mention that he is going bald?  
7\. He blames him being single and a virgin fully on points 1-2(3). Go figure if it’s easy to date when you are famous.  
8\. For the last year he has been pinning for a person whose face he doesn’t even know and who has saved him from getting assaulted. The only thing he remembers is the smell of roses and crème brule and a dark blue hoodie. He would give anything to meet them again (to thank them of course).

 

Little does Viktor know that soon his life with have a turn for the better and even give solutions (except points 3,6) to almost all his problems and answers to his questions. 

All of it thanks to vodka, drunk ideas, a bunch of hamsters and the fact that he is in an urgent need of finding a new housekeeper and caretaker for Makka.


	2. Side Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Phichit and Anya? make their entrance :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 2 introducing Yuuri and Phichit! :)
> 
> As for next instalment my dear readers who do you want to meet more? The Katsukis, Minako and Nishigori's or Viktor, Chris and Phichit during their Exhibition (Yes, they are all retired and Phichit is living the dream :))?
> 
> Please comment and review! 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Radish

Project Eros

Chapter 2 – Side Yuuri

„WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TURNED IN YOUR RESIGNATION?!?!?! YUURI!!”

Yuuri moved the phone away from her ear when her friend started screaming. She slowly counted to 5 before bringing it back while letting out a deep, tired sighed. She was currently standing at a bus stop waiting for her ride. Tle cold March wind was reminding everyone that the winter is still here.

'I really hope that the weather back home will be much warmer. One thing I won't miss will be the russian winter.'

She pulled her blue wollen hat even more and tried to bury all her face in her thick blue scarf.

„ I mean exactly what I said. I am done Phichit. There was no point to stay any longer in that Firm. I learned a lot during last 6 years but enough is enough. I have already talked with Yelena and turned my resignation letter to The Witch. I am staying with them till the end of week so I can fast train the person who will taking over the cases and clients I supervised. I got to use my unused vacation days from the last few years so at least I will still be getting paid while I think what to do next for the next 3 months.”

„ Have already forund a new job? Which law firm is it?”

„No, Phichit. I haven't found a new job yet. To tell you the truth I have doubts if I should stay in this line of work or even stay in St. Petersburg. It's not like I had any choice in the matter of coming here. The firm opened new branch for Russia and they wanted someone from home to set the administration and running of the office per company standard. It was supposed to take only up to 12 months but I had to stay for almost 4 years. I haven't even seen my family in over 5 years... Maybe it would be better if I started with something entirelly new? Phichit...I am scared...You know how long I was fighting with myself over this. It took four years to finally stand up to Anya Rozovska and her bullying while all the time being unable to do anything to get a transfer or report her.”

„Yuuri... Please don't talk like that. We both know that deep down you know you love your job. I don't think that running away is the solution. You worked too hard to just disregard all that you have accomplished in the last 10 years. I mean you are the only person I know with 3 post graduate degrees, who knows 4 languages and is fluent in doggish and can next to me understand hamtersish. Think of my babies? Would you deprieve them of the company of their godmother?Snif. Where are you by the way?”

„ Oh! Right! I am right now in the bus, just hoped on – I left work earlier because I need to go and start paking my stuff from the company dorm. Regretfully I have to move also by the end of the week and that's partially why I am calling you – I need to ask a favour. Phichit could I leave some of my stuff with you? I was thinking of going home for a visit to see my family and put some distance to maybe like look at the whole situation from diffrent prespective? I would propably be back in a few weeks and then start looking for a new place to stay and job?”

Yuuri could hear the loud gasp.

„ Yuuri! You don't need to look for a place! You can stay with me!!!!” 

Phichit said as if it was the oblivious solution. Yuuri smiled at her friends good nature.

„Thank you Phichit but we both now that you have just started going steady with Seung Gil. I do not wish to intrude on your private time. You and him are both so busy so I know each moment you can get together you treasure. I don't want to be a third wheel.”

„ But Yuuurrrrriiiiii.....” 

She needed to stay firm.

„Thank you Phichit but no. I need to solve this on my own”. 

Yuuri could hear Phichit's frustrated sigh. „ You know that it's okay to relay on others sometimes? Especially me? We have known each other for how long now? 10 years? You are going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?”

„....”

„Sigh... I already know that there is no point in trying to make you listen to me right now. Okay. Let's do this. I will be home for the next 5 days before I have to leave to the Exhibition skate in Paris so there shouldn't be any problem with bringing your stuff over AND of course YOU will be staying with me until your flight home. I will not have you stay at that dorm or any plasce else! That's my condition. It's non-negotiable Yuuri.”

Yuuri could hear her friends pout from the other side of the phone. Really? She must have done something really good in previous life to have such a good friend in this one. 

„Thank you Phichit. You are my best friend. Love you.”

„Awwwww.......I love you toooo Yuuurri!”

Yuuri noticed that the bus was nearing her stop and she slowly strated walking towards the exit.

„Phichit I have to go now. I'll text you later ok?”

„Okie!!!!”

Yuuri ended the call as she got off the bus and started walking towards her dorm building at the end of the street. She hoped that the 10 minute walk will pass faster so that she could get into her apartment and make herself a hot cup of tea....with some honey and lemon....and ginger....will it be going extravagant if she adds a bit of cinnamon?

Just then there was an extra cold gust of wind and snow.

Cinnamon it is. Plus an extra cranberry cookie. After today she earned it after all.

Soon she will be home. She will see her family again and Vicchan. Her lovely Vicchan that she hasn't seen in 5 years. For now she will try to forget about her problems to come. For now she will concentrate on packing and going back home to her family and leaving behind her this lonely dorm room.


End file.
